


To Get Through

by Merfilly



Category: Enemy Mine (1985)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davidge realizes something important</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Get Through

Davidge would never have believed that he could ever be influenced away from his hatred for the Drac. He believed every single piece of the war was right.

Then he met Jeriba. 'Jerry', as he took to calling the other being was not exactly what he expected from a living Drac. To be honest, he hadn't looked past his hate long enough to see them as anything more than the enemy. An obstacle, at best, something he now loathed in himself.

When the alien began teaching him, so that the child would one day be able to go home and be accepted, Davidge realized the depth of camaraderie that had built between them. The close quarters could have accounted for it. But when Davidge gave himself perfect honesty, he knew better.

Jerry was his shield, the thing that kept the horror of loneliness from destroying his mind. More, though, Jerry had shown him enlightenment of himself, something he now knew few humans ever managed to acquire.

Davidge clung to every word Jerry gave him, after realizing that, and did all he could to comfort the Drac in turn.


End file.
